The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to devices and methods for achieving a reduction in visual artifacts related to reduced refresh rates of a light emitting diode (LED) electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Flat panel displays, such as active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays, micro-LED (μLED) displays, and the like, are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display panels typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such devices may use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LED displays typically include picture elements (e.g. pixels) arranged in a matrix to display an image that may be viewed by a user. Individual pixels of an LED display may generate light as a voltage is applied to each pixel. The voltage applied to a pixel of an LED display may be regulated by, for example, thin film transistors (TFTs). For example, a circuit switching TFT may be used to regulate current flowing into a storage capacitor, and a driving TFT may be used to regulate the voltage being provided to the LED of an individual pixel. Finally, the growing reliance on electronic devices having LED displays has generated interest in extending the life of the electronic display on a single charge without inducing visual disturbances on the display.